Vamprise
by GarrSaku
Summary: First Story! Anyways A Girl Enters Red Wood Middle School With Amu and Friends Yaya not there... And Kira *New Girl* Is A Vampire! How Will Things Turn Out,Will Love Bloom For Kukai and Kira Find Out By Reading Vamprise! I'm Not Good At Summarys! Nya
1. New Girl Is A Vampire!

**_Saku- Yayz My First Story!!_**

**_Ikuto- Why Is It Vamprise?_**

**_Saku- Cuz I Want It To!! -o-'_**

**_Amu- I'm Bored Can I Go._**

**_Kukai- My Head Hurts!! --_**

**_Amu- Why?_**

**_Kukai- A Girl Keeps On Singing Some Song Called New Classic!_**

**_Girl- ...I Like That Song!! -0-"_**

**_Every1 Except the girl and Saku- Who R U!! D:D_**

**_Girl- I Have A Name!! --" And I'm In This Story!!_**

**_Saku- U R?_**

**_Girl- Hey You're The 1 Who Wrote It!! D:_**

**_Saku- Oh I Guess I Did... emberressed Whatever Lets Start This Already!! :D_**

**_Everyone- Alright!!_**

**_Kukai- And Saku Does Not Own Shugo Chara or Us Peach Pit Does!! ;)_**

**_Girl- But She Made Me!! -o-_**

**_Saku- You're The Only One That I Own Other Than That It's What Kukai Said!! --' Now Story Time!! Nya_** X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X

"Wow this is a big school, are you sure I shoud be here, mama!?" A Girl Said To Her Mother. "Yes but don't tell anyone, you'll go to a different school when your of age, k.?." Replied the girls mama. With that the girl walked to the new school.

Walking to the princible room to see what room she's in, so she nocked on the door. "Come in," a voice said coming from inside.So the girl slowly opened the door and walked in. Suddenly two little characters pop out next to her.

Then a person popped up and looked at the girl and her CHARAS!! "The princable isn't here at the moment but i'm the superintendent what do you need?" The superintendent said to the girl, "I'm looking 4 my class, i'm new here," the girl said.

"You must be Zuki Kira, yes you're in room eleven and were do you have to go after school?" The superintendent staring at her charas. "Nothing sir, why if i may ask," Kira asked yet responding.

"I see you have guardian charas what are there names?" he asked. "You can see them! Well the one With butterfly wings is luna, and the one in the sparkly blue dress is yori." Kira replied.

"Go to the royal garden after school, i'll get Soma-san to lead you there and your class alright wait here,"said the superintendent. With that he left the room, then came with a boy her age with brown hair,emrald eyes.

"Hi I'm Soma-Kukai, and you are?" The boy said to the girl. "I'm Zuki-Kira," Kira said to Kukai. "Now lets head off to class you're in the same class with me!" Kukai said happily to Kira and pulled her out of the office and into class room eleven, then pulled her into a seat near his other friend, Hinamori-Amu.

"Hi Kukai...Who's that?" Amu said looking at kira, "this is Zuki-Kira, I have to show her around and she's gonna come with us to the royal gardian, she has gurardian characters." Kukai said in response to Amu's question.

Amu just looked at the girl examining her.

Then School Ended!!

"To Much Fan Boys!! -o-'" Kira and Amu both said facing towards kukai. **(Saku- Its True!! --')**

"Not my fault its your fault for acting the way you both do..." Kukai said trying to ignore both girls annoying him.

Then there were at the royal garden, so they walked in to see Rima eyeing Kira and yet still sipping her tea... **(Saku- is that really all she does... --")**

"Hello who are you?" Tadase said very politly walking towards Kira,Amu,and Kukai.Kira turned towards Tadase.

"Name is, Zuki-Kira," Kira said trying to make an empression that she uses to scare away boys at times.

...Everyone was just looking at her, "She has the same action as Amu did when she was her extiror charecter!" Kukai said trying to get everyone's attention.

"Randomness!!" Kira said pointing to Kukai trying to change the subject.

..."Why did you just do that, boka.?." Kukai said while he hit her on the head not so hard,then for some reason Kira hissed as soon as that happend.

Everyone stared at her wondering why that she just hissed,"Kira R U Okay?" Amu asked still comfused of what had happend.

"Nothing Happened!" Kira said shooting a glare at Kukai for almost revealing her secret.

Then all of a sudden she starded to cough up blood.  
_'Snap i forgot that at times I cough up blood when I'm near of age!'_Kira thought as the gurdians gathred around her.

"I Got To Go!" Kira ran out of the royal garden not knowing that kukai and the rest were following her. **(Saku- Stalkers!!)**

Then she ran into a ally, "Kira-chan Are You Ok!" Luna and Youi said both worrinly. "Yea Are You!" Tadase said after Kira's Charas.

"Leave Now I Don't Wan't You To See Me Like This!!" Kira exclaimed to them all.

Then Kukai went over to Kira and turned her over to see four of her teeth sharp as knifes. Then Rima,Tadase,Kukai,Amu all gasped.

Then Kira Hissed.

"What Are You!?" Tadase Said Half Screaming.

"I'm-I'm-I'm A Vampire.." Kira said very ashamed of what she is. "Its Not Like I Planed and Wanted to Be One!" Kira said almost to burst into tears.

Then Kukai went up to and hugged her,then kira hugged him and started to cry on his shoulder. Then Amu came forward.

"How come you didn't tell us Kira-chan, we would've understanded?" Amu said as walking towerds her and Kukai who broke apart from the hug.

Kira turns around to face Amu, then faces away as quick as possible. "I had no other choice." She said facing the to ground.

Just then all the gurdians pat her on the back. "Wha,I don't get it,"Kira said very comfused of why they didn't run.

"Kira your a gurdian and gurdians stick together," Amu said pocking her fangs like there were toys of Amis'... **(Amu-Ewww...)**

"I'm a gurdian? Scince when," Kira asked very comfused of what Amu said about her being a gurdian.

"Scince you walked into the royal garden with your gurdian charas,that makes you the ace chair scince Yuki-Yaya is still in elementry and were in middle school,so your the ace chair." Tadase explained politly to the comfused Kira.

"Anyways lets get going its late, I'll walk you home Kira,"Kukai said to the gurdians and turning to Kira, who was looking up at the moon for some reason.

"Oh, ok then" Kira said now turning towards Kukai.Then Tadase,Rima,and Amu left and Kukai and Kira started off to Kira-chan's house.  
Then they got to Kira's house.

"Kira are you sure this is the right place?" Kukai said looking to the side.

"Yea,why" Kira said trying to see what Kukai was staring at.  
"Cause my house is right next door," Kukai said pointing to a green colored house.

"Whaaa!! Scince When!" Kira said tackling Kukai to the ground for no excact reason.

"I lived there scince I was little, and scince when did you live there" Kukai said getting up then pointing to a dark blue colored house.

"I just moved here about two weeks ago," Kira said also getting up and looking at his house.

"Well I'm off its getting dark," Kukai said to Kira who was barly getting up.

"Wait" Kira said to Kukai,then kukai stopped when he turned Kira gave him a peck on the check which made Kukai blush a little same as Kira.

"Well, Ja Ne" Kira said to Kukai.Then ran off to inside her house then closed the door while Kukai just stood there watching as she left.

X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X

**_Saku- Well How Did You Guys Like It!!_**

**_Kukai- What So Am I Suposta Like Kira-chan?_**

**_Saku- Yes! --' Do You Have A Problem?!_**

**_Kukai- No Mam!_**

**_Amu and Rima- Saku Does Not Own Shugo Chara Or Us._**

**_Kira- But She Does Own Me!!_**

**_Tadase- Well Thats All The Time We Have--_**

**_Saku- Pushes Tadase So Bye!!_**

**_Kira- Don't Forget To Review And Rate!! o_**

**_Everyone- ByeBye!! XD_**


	2. MSN and Kira's Transformation

**_Saku- OMG I Finally Finished This One!!_**

**_Amu- wow..._**

**_Saku- Geez Your Bringing My Mood Down._**

**_Kukai- Hi Guys!!_**

**_Saku and Amu- Kukai!!_**

**_Kukai- ...What?_**

**_Amu- Yes or No, Do You Like Kira-chan?_**

**_Kukai- ...Thats It...Well I Guess._**

**_Kira- Hey, I'm Right Here!!_**

**_Saku- OMEGA, When Did You Get Here!!_**

**_Kira- You Made Me Appear You Know, You're Writting This Stuff._**

**_Saku- True,true...Anyways Ikuto and Kira Can You Do The Desclaimer Please!?_**

**_Ikuto- Fine, Saku Does Not Own Shugo Chara Or Us, Peach-Pit Does._**

**_Kira- But She Does Own Me!! So Please Continue Reading!!_**

**_Saku- Thanx U!! Kukai and Amu You're Turn!!_**

**_Kukai and Amu- Hai!! Don't Forget To R and R!!_**

**_Saku- Now Me, Now Here Is The Story!_**

* * *

Amu's Prov.

'Wow i didn't know that mystical creatures excist in real life, I always thought they wern't real'  
I thought while walking to school,then i saw Kukai and Kira walking to school I walked towards them.

"Ohayo!" I called out to the two, who just turned to her without a word,the just turned away and continued to walk to school.

"...Hey I'm Over Here!" I called out to them,so I ran after them and turned both over to see sad faces.

"Whats wrong, why are you guys ignoring me?" I said to both uncertain if I should've asked that.

They Just turned away from me, "Come," Kira said to me motioning for me to follow them to the royal gardan. **(Saku- Boring!!)**

Normal Prov./Royal Gardian

"Come,and did you forget" Kukai said still not turning towards Amu.

They walk inside the royal gardin, and there amu sees that there are deccroations for 'The Day Of The Dead' Amu thought, she had forgotten all about it.

"Amu-chan,Daijoubu des kah?" Kira said to Amu finally turning still not showing emotion,but the others now show emotion. "Yea," Amu says to Kira in response.

They all took seats, Tadase in kings chair with his chara Kiseki,Rima in queens chair with her chara Kusu Kusu,Kukai in Jacks chair with chara Daichi,Amu in jokers chair with charas Ran,Miki,and Suu,and finally Kira in ace chair with her charas Luna and Yori.

"As you guys know its day of the dead, but there has been a increase of x-eggs on this day," Tadase said to all the gardians,  
then suddenly an x-egg appers.

"Whats That!" Kira said pointing at the x-egg. "Thats an x-egg, Amu Go!" Kukai says then says to Amu.

Amu noddes then, "My own heart unlock!" Amu says then transforming with Ran, "Charecter Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Amu was now wearing a cheerleading oufit which was pink, and had a big pink heart clip on her gasped then took out a lock which kinda looked like the humpty lock just the color she got up and Kukai,Tadase,and Rima looked at her all of a sudden stading up_(Amu now with x-egg trying to cleanse it)_.

As soon as she got up she put the lock around her neck, "My own heart unlock!" Kira said then luna and her transformed,when the transformation was finished, Kira was wearing a light blue dress with a white skirt around, her hair up in a blue bow, long white leggings, and brown shoes, plus with the lock hanging on her neck now colored blue. "Charecter Transfomation: Butterfly Moon!"

"Kira-chan, you can transform?" Amu said going towards Kira. "Yea," Kira said responding. "Then come on!" Amu said pulling Kira to help with the x-egg.

"Open Heart!, Lock On!" Amu said with her hands in a heart shape thingy near the lock and pink hearts started to come on along with a bright light.

But suprisanly it didn't work this time.

"Amu-chan, let me try now." Kira said to Amu who nodded.

"Noge Ampos!" Kira said same routine as Amu except her hands shaped in a diamond. "Seal Negativaly Thoughtses!" Then blue diamonds started coming out of the lock followed by a bright light.  
Then the x-egg turned back to normal. So the girls wore out of there transformations.

Then all the gardians walked towards to Kira and Amu.

"Wow!!" Everybody said to Kukai just there trying not to look Kira in the eyes, but that still didn't help him from blushing.

"Well it's time to go, lets get going" Tadase said getting his stuff ready.

Then they all headed to there seats and got there stuff ready.

"Remember we have the to come tomarrow to so we can descuse what we are gonna do for next week." Tadase said to all his gardian friends.

"And Kira do you have a MSN account?" Kukai asked Kira messing with her hair.

"Yes I Do now, _STOP MESSING WITH MY HAIR_!! Kira said then screamed to Kukai.

"Then lets all go to MSN as soon as we get home." Kukai said, "and fine," Kukai stoped messing with Kira's hair,  
"Thanx You!" Kira said now looking at the sky.

So they get there stuff ready and headed out of the royal gardin, then on to there computers.

Kukai's Prov.

I got to my house and went up to my got my laptop and went on MSN.  
So I logged on and went to check the conversation boxes and found one and went in there.

End Of Prov./Conversation Box

**SoccerKid: Hi Guys You Here?**

**Cool-n-Spicy: Yea Were Here!**

**Future-King: Here Soma-san**

**Jester!: I'm Here and Sipping Tea.**

**Vamp: ...Here I Guess...**

**SoccerKid: ...Kira You're Bringing My Mood Down...**

**Vamp: Thats What I Do Remember I'm A Vampire!**

**Future-King: ...Anyways, Why Are We Here Again?**

**Jester!: IDK! I'm Leaving Now.** _Jester! Has Logged Off_

**Future-King: Same Guys.** _Future-King Has Logged Off_

**Cool-n-Spicy: Well Now Theres No Point In Staying Now, Bye Kira-chan, Bye Kukai-san.** _Cool-n-Spicy Has Logged Off_

**SoccerKid: ...Now what?**

**Vamp: Idk...**

**SoccerKid: So, What Are You Doing.**

**Vamp: I don't know...**

**SoccerDude: ...What you're just sitting there?**

**Vamp: I Guess. I'm Also Eating Ramen.**

**SoccerDude: C U R Doing Something!**

**Vamp: That counts as something?**

**SoccerKid: Pointless, its like talking to a block of wood...**

**Vamp: ...Look outside your window, and Bye.**

**SoccerKid: K, and Bye.** _SoccerKid Has Logged Off._

**Vamp: Bye, lol!** _Vamp Has Logged Off._

Kukai's Prov.

Why the heack does she want me to look out my window? So I got up and went to my window then opened it. Then all of a sudden a girl flys to my window.

"You took long!" It was Kira-chan. I sighned.

"I was turning off my laptop." I simply said to her which made her get curious and get a little close to me. Then in a short while I felt my face burn up.

"Kukai-san, your face is red, why?" Kira just asked me dumbfounded. "You have a fever?" Then when she said that I relized that she was outside and floating! So I pulled her in my room quickly.

"Hey what was that for!?" Kira exclaimed, while I just closed the window.

"Well you were flying right infront of my window and were people could see." I said to her trying to explain.

"What ever i'm out i have to get some sleep i'm sleepy." Kira said to me.

"Who are you staying with?" I said with curiousity scince the lights are always off and there is never any cars at her house, then she just stoped in front of the window.

"I live alone, and yes i have money to pay for the rent,my parents are the ones who own this place so i really don't have to pay." Kira said somewhat sad. "Well I'm off." With that she opened the window and jumped out heading to her house.

Then all I could think about is that _'when she came close to me i felt my face burining up, and she told me that if i had a fever plus that my face was red. And also that she lived alone, only with her charas that must be pretty lonely'_  
Well I should probaly head to sleep I'm sleepy to, right now its **10:01 PM**!! So I went to bed.

End Of Prov./Next Day/Normal Prov.

The next day the gurdians meet up at the front of the 'royal gardin' and went inside and sat in there chairs'.

"Amu-chan, I'm sleepy!" Ran complained to Amu who just fell asleep.

"Amu-Chan!!" Ran,Miki,and Su chouresed all together waking Amu up.

Then she was just complaining about sleeping late cause of her chara's fault, talking and talking and not being quiet.

"Hinamori-san, we should get on with the meeting," Tadase saying with polightness.

"Enough With The Politeness, I Hate It When It Happens!! _Now lets get this meeting started_." Kira said first mad then a sweet inasent girl, which mad everyone become comfussed.

* * *

**_Saku- I'm Finally Done!!_**

**_Kukai- I didn't get this chapter?_**

**_Saku- Well neither did I..._**

**_Kira- Then why bother writting?_**

**_Saku- Its Fun!!_**

**_Amu- I'm bored now._**

**_Saku- Who cares! Chara's Its Your Time!!_**

**_Charas- Hi! Readers Don't Foret To R&R!!_**

**_Luna and Yori: Hope You Continue Reading Vamprise!!_**

**_Saku- Thanx U!_**

**_Kira- why was Luna and Yori doing that to?_**

**_Kukai- Daichi!_**

**_Amu- Ran,Miki, Su!?_**

**_Tadase- Kiseki!?_**

**_Ikuto- Yoru?.!_**

**_Rima- Go ,KusuKusu!  
:Everyone-Sweetdrop:  
Rima- What?_**

**_Saku- What Ever, Bye Guys!!_**


	3. The Meeting

_**Saku- I'm Bored!!**_

_**Amu- Then Sleep, Thats What You've Been Doing Scince You Finished The Second Chapter!!**_

_**Kira- Yea, Wait What!?**_

_**Amu- You have no clue what were talking about do you?**_

_**Kira- Not a clue!**_

_**Amu- *Sighns* Why do I even bother...**_

_**Kukai- Just Get On With The Story, My Head Hurts!!**_

_**Saku- You Guys Are Mean! O.o**_

_**Ikuto- Anyways, Saku does not own shugo chara or us.**_

_**Kira- But she does own me, so please continue reading...**_

_**Saku- You guys hate me... :'(**_

_**All- Yes!!**_

_**Saku- Meanies!! Don't Make Me Put Yaoi and Yuri!! -0-'**_

_**Kira- Kya, Nevermind, We Don't Hate Yoush!!**_

_**Saku- Yayz!! Oh Kukai, you're Amus...**_

_**Kukai- Don't forget to R & R.**_

_**Amu- Now here is what you been waitning for, Vamprise part 3- The Meeting...**_

_**Saku- Yayz Story Time!**_

* * *

**Normal Prov./Meeting Started.**

"This is boring, theres to much work, i'm hungery, and lastly I got a paper cut!" Kira complained as she just was now sulking over the paper cut.

While the others were trying to just do their work, but couldn't because of the sulking girl...

"Lol, look at your guys faces!" Kira said pointing and laughing at the rest who were just looking at her weird.

Then there was a slight clap of thunder."Gahh!" Kira just screamed then jumped to kukai's arms **(Saku- yes kukai is blushing...)** and starded shaking really scaredly.

"Uhhh, Kira-chan are you okay?" Kukai said then turning to see Amu was shaking a little.

Then Tadase **(Saku- Tadagay not tadase..._Tadase-....)** just sighned.

"Are both of you scared of thunder?" Tadase asked Amu who just nodded her head gentaly and Kira who got out of Kukai's grasp and said, "yes apperently..."

Then another ,but more louder, clap of thunder. Kira then went under the table shivering of fright... **(Saku- I'm Bored!!)** And Amu now seemed a bit more calm.

"Kira-chan, why are you scared" Tadase asked the girl who was just fell asleep under the table. "Guess you have to wait on that question" Diachi said to tadagay. **(Tadase- ...Y Put That!!_Saku- Cause I'm Bored!)**

Then just then Kira woke up, so she crawled from under the table... **(Saku- This is boring i feel like mixing things up a bit!)**

"Kira-chan, you finally woke up, you sleep about 10 mins!" Luna said to her sleepy owner.

"Omega, I'm Hungery, Whats There To Eat!! I Want Cheese Cake!!" Kira said going back and forth kinda exclaming.

Amu and friends just sweet dropped, and tryed to catch the girl. And finally she was caught by all who just dragged the winning girl back to the table.

"I'm Hungery!!" Kira exclaimed while hitting Tadase on the head. **(Tadase- why do i even try _ Kukai- don't go emo on us please...)**

As soon as the got the girl to calm down **(Saku- they give her cheesy cake!! ^^)** Tadase started the meeting...

"Kay guys lets get this meeting started, starting on monday well be going to a camp till the next monday." Tadase said somewhat excited. **(Kira- freak)**

"Just kill me!" Kira groned, "I hate camps..." Then for some reson she started to giggle.

The others just sweat droped.

"Anyways on with the meeting," Tadase said while handing out papers on supplies, groups of classes, groups of the gardians **(Saku- 4 supplies)**, and a blank a piece of paper.

"Nyu, theres alot of things here!!" Kira said leaning on the chair only to fall on her bottom.

Everyone- _::Sweatdrop::_ and Kira just got up and started to look into the papers.

"Kay guys go to page 2 and you'll see the groups your in." Tadase said while the rest were playing around and turned to page 2.

"Hinamori-san your with Mashiro-san, Soma-san your with Zuki-san, I on the other hand will be out to check out the camp." Tadase said while looking at the papers, while the others started to scan through the other pages.

"And also, turn to page 3, it there shows what you guys will be doing."Tadase said while yawning.

"Amu-chan! We have to cook snack for on the way to and at camp!!" Rima-chan said kinda excited to the Amu who just sweatdropped.

"Nya, Kukai we have to buy camping supplies!" Kira-chan said to Kukai who was looking at the list of supplies.

"Wow thats a long list." Kukai said looking at Tadase.

"Don't worry I have the money to pay for it" Tadase said returning Kukai's response from the eye contact.

**(Saku- If you guys want look down to see there list)**

_Kukai and Kira's List_

_1. Cannoe _

_2. Oars _

_3. Hats _

_4. Food for Rima n Amu to cook _

_5. Cookbook, Rima needs it most... _

_6. Disposable forks and spoons _

_8. Uniforms for Star and Moon Class _

_9. Basket Balls _

_10. Soccer Balls _

_11. Volley Balls _

_13. Frisby _

_14. A Few Books _

_15. A First Aid Kit _

_And Finally, _

_16. Disposable plates_

_And Now Amu and Rima's List_

_1. Bento _

_2. Rice Balls _

_3. Vegetable Tempura _

_4. Okonomiyaki _

_5. Ramen _

_6. Yatai _

_7. Sushi _

_8. Sashimi _

_9. Mame_

_And Lastly ,_

_10. Kazuknoko _

**END OF THE LISTS!!**

Kukai whisels,Amu just staring at the list then at Suu,Rima is looking at number 5 on Kira and Kukai's list,and Kira who is not much caring and pouring herself some tea,Jasmin tea.

"Oi Zuki-san, Soma-san, you should probly get the supplies now, here." Tadase said handing them a check from the school for the supplies.

Kukai gradually took it and said,"true, 100-meter dash, Kira-chan!!"

"-Chan!? And Whats Tha---" Kira was cut off when kukai got his rope and darded out of the royal gardin with a dangling girl behind him holding on to the rope screaming. **(Saku-Lol i could picture it now!!xD)**

**AT THE MALL/KUKAI'S PROV.**

"Alright were here!" I said still filled with energy. And when I looked behind me i saw a girl that was about to pass out on me...

"I...Will...Get...My..._Reveange_...On...You!" She said walking and in between breaths.

"Sure you will," i said sarcasticly as i grabed her hand and starded to walk until three charas came looking for them.

"Kira-chan!" It was Luna and Yori. And also "Kukai!" An energetic chara, Diachi.

"We finally found you guys, you're hard to get hold of you know." Yori said with two agreeing charas.

"Gomeasai..." I heard Kira said to the charas.

"Well lets go buy the stuff now." I said after she said srry.

"Alright!" All four said to me.

* * *

**_Saku- So how did you guys like it! _**

**_Ikuto- I didn't even appear..._**

**_Kira- Okay i guess_**

**_Kukai- I'm sleepy_**

**_Amu- Rima can't cook?_**

**_Rima- Yes i can!_**

**_Saku- Well in here you can't_**

**_Rima- You're Mean!!_**

**_Everyone- ::Sweat Drop::_**

**_Saku- Anyways Luna and Yori, Would You Please End This I'm Sleepy and Bored!!_**

**_Luna and Yori- Fine_**

**_Yori- Saku Does Not Own Shugo Chara Or Us!_**

**_Luna- But She Owns Kira-chan and Her Attacks._**

**_Luna and Youi- So Please Reviews and Read, In Other Words R&R!!_**

**_Saku- Thanks! ByeBye Guys See You Next Time!!_**


	4. Shopping!

_Saku- Yea Its Finally Done!! :]_

_Kira- I'm tired now..._

_Amu- Why?_

_Kira- Saku woudn't let me sleep much..._

_Kukai- Aren't U A Vampire!?_

_Kira- Last time I checked I was..._

_Saku- Nooo!! U Guys R Ignoring Me Now!_

_Every1 ::Anime Sweatdrop::_

_Saku- Anyways Thaxs fiasse 4 Being the first person to review!_

_Kira- And Saku says she will try not to bask on Tadase alot and thanx 4 the nice review, fiasse!_

_Saku- Anyways Ikuto can you do the disclamer!_

_Ikuto- Will I come out soon?_

_Saku- Yes in the next chapter..._

_Ikuto- Then yes, Saku does not own Shugo Chara or us, but she does own Kira and her attacks..._

_Kira- So Please Continue Reading!_

_Saku- Yayz Now Ons Withs Thes Story!!_

* * *

What Happend Last Time...

_"I...Will...Get...My...Reveange...On...You!" She said walking and in between breaths._

_"Sure you will," i said sarcasticly as i grabed her hand and starded to walk until three charas came looking for them._

_"Kira-chan!" It was Luna and Yori. And also "Kukai!" An energetic chara, Diachi._

_"We finally found you guys, you're hard to get hold of you know." Yori said with two agreeing charas._

_"Gomeasai..." I heard Kira said to the charas._

_"Well lets go buy the stuff now." I said after she said srry._

_"Alright!" All four said to me._

At The Mall/Kukai's Prov.

Once inside the mall Kira pulled me to the clothes department, just my luck...

"Oi Kukai, Lets Get The Uniforms First! I love shopping for cloths!" Kira said very cheerfully.

"Why the uniforms first lets go get the equiptment?" I said in response but, no use she dragged me in the cloths department...

"Hello is there anything I could assist with," the sales lady asked looking at the two of us.

"Yea, we need uniforms for camp! And they have to be two set, and two different colors two repersent the 2 classes!" Kira said very energetic.

"Sure follow me so you two could pick out what they should look like!" The sales lady now sounded as energetic as Kira-chan...

Then the now three of us started to walk down a halway when Kira tugged on my arm, "Kukai-nee, you pick out the boys uniform while I pick out the girls alright!" Kira said to me softly.  
Wait? 'Kukai-nee'

"Okay here we are, lets go in and check what there is!" I snapped back when the SL said that. **(Saku- P.S. SL means sales lady)**

Then the SL opened a door and there were cheerleading,yellaleaders,army,and ect. uniforms.

"Wah!" I heard as Kira-chan squeeled. I whistled, "Wow thats alot." I said plainly, I guessed which earned me a glare from Kira.

"Have fun choosing, contact me it you find a set that you like I'll be at the counter." With that the SL left and closed the door.

"Well Kukai lets get choosing!" Kira said while pulling me to were the cloths were.

Within minutes I was able to find atleast one good one. While as soon as I turned I saw Kira with at least a dazon in her hands.

Then as soon as Kira turned to say somthing to me, she bursted into laughter...

"Kukai-nee, You-You Only Picked Out That!" She said falling on the ground bursting into laughter.

"Yea whats wrong with it?" I said compleatly clueless... "Cause you picked on of course!" She said getting up and heading to the changing room.

"Kukai- nee, how do I look in this outfit?" Kira said as she came out of the Changing room. 'Wow she looks stunning.' "Well?"

"You look great!" I said, as I think was the first time I saw her blush.

"Now I Get 2 Help You With you uniform crises!" Kira said trying to wipe off her blush, and walked over to me and got some uniforms, then pushed me into the changing room...

"Ok Kukai-nee, pick the one you think is best and I'll see if its ok alright, now come out!" I heard Kira say very excitedly, why are girls always have to be excited about shopping.

So I picked the oufit that looked the best and came out. **(Saku- this is sooo boring)**

"Kukai-nee, thats perfect I already picked out mine lets go!" **(Saku- Pics of the oufits are on my profile...)**

Then she got my hand and we walked out of the room, and to the SL once again. **(Saku- there in there regular cloths now...)**

"Hello did you finally pick the ones you like?" The SL said 2 both me and Kira.

"Yea, these R the ones we liked best." I said handing her the two oufits. In the same moment she came with 2 boxes -N- handed them to us.

"Here you go please come back again," she said as soon as we handed her the check and started to leave! Finally!!

"Well lets get going and get the other stuff..." I said exausted.

"Hai Hai, Kukai-nee!" She said as she grabbed on2 my arm going to the next shop.

**/Normal Prov./**

"Nananana, I'm bored now..." Kira said while putting the pile of supplies on the counter.

"Yea yea," whey paid 4 the stuff and went out of the MaLl... Finally! ...

"Come on lets go to the royal garden to drop the stuff off alright." Kukai said to Kira who was looking at the sky.

"Hai, lets go its about to rain," Kira said while turning to Kukai, "wha it is? Its sunny?"

"Well then lets get going anyways" Kira said pulling Kukai.

In a matter of minutes there were there. They opened the door to the royal gardin to find Amu,Rima,Tadase,and IkUtO.

Kira gasped then ran up and hugged Ikuto ~Nya.

* * *

_Saku- So How Do You Guys Like It!_

_Kira- Ikuto- nee!_

_Saku- Quiet, Don't Spoil It!!_

_Everyone- O.0_

_Ikuto- Well atleast I come out in the next one..._

_Amu- I'm comfused now..._

_Kukai- same here_

_Every1 else- Same Here!_

_Saku- Well g2g, and what will happen in the next chapter, how does Kira know Ikuto-kun? Find out in the next Chapter!_

_Kukai- And Saku does not own shugo chara or us._

_Kira- But she does own me so Continue Reading Vamprise!!_

_Saku- Anyways Links to the outfits on the bottom peoples!!_

_Every1- ByeByes!_


	5. Unexpected Family and Kira's Singing

**Saku- Yayz Its Finally Done!**

**Kukai- So wats it about?**

**Saku- Well just as Ikuto said hes in this chapter...**

**Kira- Can I Tell Them Now!**

**Ikuto n Saku- Nooo!!**

**Kira- ...fine...**

**Saku- Ikuto, Kira!**

**Ikuto&Kira- What!**

**Saku- Disclaimer please.**

**Ikuto&Kira- Yea,yea...**

**Ikuto- Anyways Saku Does Not Own Shugo Chara or Us.**

**Kira- But She Does Own Me and My Transformations and Attacks.**

**Saku- Oh and i 4got i do also own luna and yori.**

**Luna and Yori- U FINALLY Remember...**

**Saku- Yep! Arn't You Proud!**

**Every1: NO!!**

**Saku- fine, anyways on with the story and no flaming. Please Continue Reading and R&R...**

* * *

_**Royal Garden/Ikuto's Prov.**_

"Ikuto!" I heard as I was tackled by a hug me and the girl fall to the ground.

"Ikuto-nee!" I heard again reconizing the voice.

"Clumsey as usual, Kira" I said getting up and then helping the pouting girl up.

"Thiving Cat!" I heard as a golden staff swung at me.

**_Tadase's Prov._**

"Thiving Cat!" I yelled as I quickley swung my staff.

Then to my surprise Zuki- san ran infront of it and caught it.

"Ikuto, you picked a wrong time to visit you know?" She said now walking towards Ikuto,now leaning against the wall.

"Whatever, come on lets get going Kira." I heard Ikuto say plainly.

'How does she know him have they met before or something?' I thought to myself.

**_Normal Prov._**

Then all eyes turned to Kira.

"Oi Kira- chan how do you know this guy?" Kukai asked sending a glare 2 Ikuto.

"Were cuzions," Ikuto said walking next to Kira.

"Yep, speaking of which, are you here to see me or your girlfriend!" Kira said hitting Ikuto on his chest.

"Ikuto, you have a girlfriend?" Amu said only to be ignored.

"Kya, she really is nice why don't you kiss her?" Kira said, but had her mouth closed by Ikuto's hand.

"Lets go, Utau's waiting 4 u." Ikuto said walking out of the royal garden.

"Kya, Wait 4 Mees!" Kira exclaimed while running over to Ikuto.

Then Kira stopped infront of the door and so did Ikuto, "Nene, Guys meet me in MSM, I'll get Utau and Ikuto to get on 2!" Kira said,

"Hey I'm right here you know, why do I have to get involved into this?"

"Cause I know who you like, and she's one of my friends..." Kira said trying to act smart.

"Whatever, lets GO already before you start blabbing again,""Fine, Luna Chara Change!"

Kira now had a set of butterfly wings then Kira looked over to Ikuto, "Yoru, Chara Change..." Now Ikuto had cat ears and tail.

"ByeBye guys, see yoush ons Mondaysh! TTYS," Kira said waving to everyone.

"See you later, _Amu_" Ikuto said looking to Amu, with that Kira and Ikuto left, Ikuto hopping from building to building and Kira flying keeping track of Ikuto.

"I'm Comfused!" Amu exclaimed.

"Well I'm off to my house, Hatori, here." Kukai said handing the supplies to Tadase.

"Talk to you guys on MSN!" Kukai exclaimed as he ran out the royal gardin dashing to his home.

**_Kukai's Prov. Once Again..._**

I was about to enter my house til I heard something, or some1 singing.

I walked to the back of my house and saw Kira sitting on a rock singing.

**_(Saku- Kira's Song -lyrics- are on the bottom! Oh and its still Kukai's Prov. Song- Angles By: Within Temptation.)_**

"Sparkling angel I believe You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember"

_'Wow Kira has such a beautiful voice What Am I Thinking!Gah!'_

"The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie."

_'Eh, I'll just stay here listing to her sweet voice, what the heck ,Gah, now I can't move from this spot!'_

"Sparkling angel, I couldn't see Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door There's no escape now No mercy no more No remorse cause I still remember"

_'Wait this song why does it sound sweet yet I could hear sadness of it. It's just like Amu said about Ikuto playing his violin.'_

"The smile when you tore me apart You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."

_'I-I wonder what the song means'_

"This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life."

_'Now I know why my face turned red when she came to my house, I-I think I have fallen for her...'_

"The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."

With that the song was done, Kira went inside and Kukai did the same.

* * *

**Saku- So How Did You Guys Like The Story!**

**Kukai- I fell for Kira?**

**Kira- I'm Comfused Now!**

**Ikuto- I Finally Come Out.**

**Amu- Hay Kira who does Ikuto like anyways?**

**Kira- Thats easy he likes---**

**Ikuto- Don't Tell Her!**

**Saku- Yea Wait Til Later!**

**Every1- .::Anime Sweatdrop::.**

**Yaya- Yaya Wan't To Come Out!**

**Kira- Who are you?**

**Tadase- Yuki-san?**

**Saku- Well Thats All The Time We Have Please R&R!**

**Yaya- Saku can I come out on the next chapter *Puppy dog eyes***

**Saku- Nev-- Fine...**

**Yaya- Yay!**

**Kira- 0.o, Anyways Saku Does Not Own Shugo Chara or Them, But She Does Own Me,My Transformations,Attacks, and ---**

**Yori & Luna- And Us!**

**Saku- Yep,Yep. Anyways Thanxs 4 Reading! :D**


	6. Yaya?

_**Saku- It's Done!!**_

_**Kira- wow...**_

_**Kukai- can i leave now?**_

_**Saku- NOooo, Don't Leave Me!!**_

_**Ikuto- .......quiet I'm trying to sleep........**_

_**Saku- *Pouts* Menies!**_

_**Yaya- Yays Yaya's Gonna Be Here!**_

_**Kira- Who R U!?**_

_**Yaya- who r u?**_

_**Tadase- Oh Yuki-san this is Zuki-san she's the new---**_

_**Saku- Quiet! Save it for the story...Anyways Ikuto, Kira the usual please.**_

_**Kira_Ikuto- Sure.**_

_**Ikuto- Saku does not own Shugo Chara! Or us...**_

_**Kira- But she does own me, my attacks, transformatons, and charas.**_

_**Kira_Kukai- So Please Continue Reading Vamprise!.!**_

_**Saku- Nene, Don't 4get 2 R&R!**_

_**Kukai- Now here is the story.**_

* * *

**_Amu's Prov._**

_'Gah! They Ditched Us, They Didn't Even Bother 2 Log On MSN!'_ I screamed in my head while walking down the street.

"Amu-chii!" I heard as I was tackled to the ground.

"Yaya!" I finally said recognizing the voice.

"Gee, Amu-chii were you going just looking into space," Yaya said getting up then helping me up.

"The park you wanna come Yaya?" I asked and then was pulled towards, _'I'm guessing thats a yes.'_

"Amu-chii, I want Icecream!" Yaya said as we reached the park.

"Oh, alright." I gave in, so we walked towards the ice cream stand and saw,

"Kukai!" Yaya yelled pulling me to the stand.

**_Park/Yaya's Prov. Now_**

I ran up to Kukai and swung my arms around his arm.

"Kukai Yaya missed you so much!" I exclaimed noticing a girl with blue hair and eyes, wearing dark blue jeans and I mean dark blue the looked like they were had a median blue shirt with a big K on it with the words Rule in it.

"Oi Kira stop spacing out I wanna introduce you to some one." I heard while I saw the girl turn around and look at me.

"Kukai, did you get a girlfriend!" I accused Kukai. You can't much blame me much I had a crush on him since Elementary! And I like him still!

"Nene, Kukai next time when you drag me somewhere make it something were I could cool down, its hot!" She wined, Hey That's My Job!

Kukai's eyes just circled.

"Anyways this is Yaya, Yaya this is Kira, Yaya was ace chair in elementary, now its Kira since were in middle school." Kukai said introducing me to her and her to me.

"Nene?" Why did she say that anyways? "Gomenasai, I guess I'm used to saying that..." She said embarrassed.

"Ne, your cute just like me!" I exclaimed hugging the girl.

"I guess you guys will get along nice," I heard Kukai say to Amu-chii.

_'So if I'm nice to Kira then Kukais happy!? Then I'll do that!'_ I thought. _'Demo, why does he like it when I'm nice to her, Could It Be That He Likes Her! Nah there probably just friends.'_

"Well I'm gonna take my leave now." Kira said plainly.

"Aww, then it'll get boring here." I heard him say wrapping his arms around her _waist_!?

"Nene, Kukai I have to go home Utau and Ikuto are waiting." She protested.

_'I Feel Ignored! Whaaa'_ I cried in my head.

**_Normal Prov. Time!_**

"Nene, Kukai let go!" Kira shrieked and broke free from his grasp.

"I have to go!" With that Kira was walking towards her house.

"Yaya want to know what you were doing." Yaya said to Kukai.

"Well I was here in the park, meet up with Kira and we started talking." Kukai said to Yaya.

"Hey Kukai isn't there a camping trip tomarrow?" Amu said turning to Kukai.

"Uh yea, I guess we do" Kukai responded to Kira, "In that case we should get going?"

"Yea, bye Yaya- chan!" Amu and Kukai said as they left.

"Well now there's no reason to stay here," And Yaya left.

_**

* * *

**_

Saku- Its Done!

_**Kira- Nene, This Is Mostly Yaya's Prov!**_

_**Yaya- Yayz!**_

_**Saku- Yay The Next Chapter Is Gonna Be About Camp!**_

_**Ikuto- Anyways, Saku does not own Shugo Chara or Us.**_

_**Kira- But She Owns Me And My Attacks,Charas, and Transformations.**_

_**Saku- Thanxies! Oh and also Thanxs hexgurl001 for Reviewing!**_

_**Ikuto- This is a short chapter...**_

_**Saku- SO! *Starts 2 Pout***_

_**Kukai- Can we end this already?**_

_**Saku- Why can't wait to get together with Kira!?**_

_**Kira- *Blushing Madly***_

_**Saku- Oh Look Wat U Did!**_

_**Kukai- Agh, Shut Up! *Runs after Saku***_

_**Saku- Well Bye Bye! *Runs away from Kukai***_


	7. Heading Off 2 Camp!

_**Saku- Yayz its done!**_

_**Kira- I'm still tha Main charecter right?**_

_**Saku- Both you and Kukai are.**_

_**Kukai- Scince when was I one of the main characters?**_

_**Saku- Scince I think tha 1st or 2nd chap.**_

_**Amu- Anyways I think this is where Kira and Kukai get to gether.**_

_**Saku- It Depends!**_

_**Kira- *Comfused* What?**_

_**Saku- You might get 2gether in this or next?**_

_**Kukai- Why not this one?**_

_**Every1 but Kukai- *Looks at Kukai***_

_**Kukai- Uhhhh, *Blushes slightly***_

_**Ikuto- So on, Saku does not own Shugo Chara or Pit Does.**_

_**Kira- But She Does Own Me, My Charas, My Transformations, and My Attacks.**_

_**Ikuto_Kira- So Please R&R!**_

_**Kira- And Thanxs 4 Reviewing,  
Water Ichigo-chan and hexgurl001**_

_**Saku- Yea, Arigaito!**_

_**Kukai- Now On With The Story!**_

_**Saku- Yeash! On With The Story!**_

* * *

**_Normal Prov. In The Royal Gardin_**

Tadase was the only on in there at the time until,

"Konban wa, Tadase!" "Huh, Oh Konban wa, Marishiro- san."

"The others arn't here, do you want any tea?" Tadase said to Rima.

"Yea sure," Rima replied while slightly blushing "Yea why not."

"Okay, be back in a sec." With that Tadase left to get tea while Amu,Kira, and Kukai came in.

"It's finally the day we go to camp!" Amu exclaimed sitting in her chair. Then Tadase came back with tea.

"You guys want any tea to?" Tadase said with a very warming smile.

"Yea," Amu said to Tadase.

"Sure," Kukai replied.

"I rather have blood." Kira said to her surprisement Tadase pulled out a bottle of Blood!

"Like this?" Tadase asked comfused.

"Uh, Yea!" Kira said somewat comfused/happy.

Tadase poured tea first 4 Rima,then Amu,then Kukai. And finally poured some fresh blood for Kira?

After awile they were done with their tea, and Kira's blood.

"Well come on lets get going!" Kira said as she washed her cup.

"K-Kira..." Every1 said in unsion. _**(Saku- Even the charas)**_

"What?" Kira said with a comfused face.

"Your fangs are out you know..." Kukai said.

"Oh, I Got It!" Kira opened her mouth and her teeth went back to normal and a little bit of blood dripped off her teeth.

"There! Now Lets Go!" Kira said excidenly pulling Kukai by the hand.

"Kira_-chan_," Kukai was introupted by Kira, _"-Chan?"_

Kukai blushed.

"Yea we should get going, come on," Tadase said knowing Kukai wanted to change the subject.

As soon as the sceen was done they loaded the Gardians Own Personal Bus.

"Wow I'm Happy I Became A Gardian!" Both Amu and Kira exclaimed.

"Okay guys take your seats now." Nikaidou- sensei said coming in the bus.

"Rima,Tadase,Amu you sit in the couch in the left. Kira and Kukai you get the one on the right." Nikaidou put in,

"It'll take about 1 days to reach camp so you'll have to sleep on the couches, but there comfy, and big enough."

"It's alright, we brought are stuff!" Amu said to Nikaidou.

"Fine, Himamori- san, take a seat and well be on our way. The couches are behind those curtins for privacy."

The gardians went behind the curtins, and closed them, and sat down in there seats.

"So what do we do?" Kira said now laying on the couch.

"How about truth or dare." Amu suggested.

"Nah, I hate that game..." Kira replied. "But I have a different idea," Rima put in,

"Lets do a make over!" Rima exclaimed. "Yea!" Kira and Amu both agreed.

"Alright whose first, Kukai or Tadase." Amu said evily.

"What!" Kukai and Tadase Screamed.

"Girls if you're gonna do a make over do it on the girls only..." Nikaidou said plainly.

"Fine, Kira come on!" Rima said pushing Kira into the bathroom, "Here put these ons!" Rima said shuving clothes through a crack in the restroom Kira was in.

After awile Kira came out wearing a lavender strapless dress, a star clip in her hair, dark purple high heels, and a ribbon tied around her waist.

"Kawaii!" Rima and Amu exclaimed. "People, time to sleep," Nikaidou said.

"Hai Hai!" everyone said Kira coming back to the restroom, and coming out wearing her PJ's which was dark blue shorts that hugged her curves, and a light blue tank top with the words,_ 'Run if You can'_.

Kukai came out of the other restroom wearing a simple tank top, and shorts.

Then Rima came out wearing a simple light pink sleeping gown with white lace on the bottom.

Tadase later came out wearing green shorts, with a yellow top that said _'Ruler of the World'_.

Finally Amu comes out wearing black shorts that also hugged her curves, and a hot pink top that also said _'Catch me if you can'_.

"Well goodnight." Kira said going to her couch. And falling right to sleep.

"Same here," Amu yawned, "Yep, same here." Rima went off to the couch with Amu.

"Night, Hatori." Kukai said and left to his couch.

"Night, Soma-san." Tadase said and went of.

**_The Next Day_**

"Were Here!" Kira said already up.

"I wanted to sleep more." Rima complained.

"Whatever, lets go and get to our cabin, we got the red colored one." Kukai said plainly.

A Few Moments Later.

"Hey lets go to the lake, yes!" Rima said pulling to girls that were already in there swimsuits.

"Poor Amu and Kira, there being draged along..." Kukai whistled.

"Kukai, Tadase, Come on before it gets late!" Rima said as she now took hold of Kukai and Tadase and dragged all four to the beach.

"Thhhheeee Laaakkkee!" Rima exclaimed dropping all her prisoners on the soft sand.

"Hey Kukai, lets go swim!" Kira said getting up, helping Kukai up and, pulling him towards the water.

"Hi Kira," said a familiar voice Kira turned around and saw....

* * *

**_Saku- Dooonnneee_**

**_Kukai- R U In A Hurry?_**

**_Saku- Yes._**

**_Kira- Y?_**

**_Saku- Cuz I Wanna See If I Can finish the next chap._**

**_Kira- 0.o, Thats it..._**

**_Saku- Yes Ideas R Exploading I Need To TTTYYYPPPPEEEEE!!_**

**_Ikuto- 2 end this love fest, Please R&R! And Saku does not own anything but things of Kira!!_**

**_Saku- Thanxies!_**

**_Everyone- ByeBye!!_**


	8. It All Starts With You

_**Saku- Done Done!!**_

_**Kukai- So?**_

_**Saku- This is were you and Kira FINALLY Get 2gether!**_

_**Kira- *Blushes Once Again***_

_**Kukai- Stop Doing That Saku!**_

_**Saku- WhaaaT?!**_

_**Amu- Anyways Ikuto is somewhere here but scince hes not, Saku does not own Shugo Chara or Us.**_

_**Kira- *Still Blushing* But she does own me and my stuff...**_

_**Saku- Yayz, Yayz, Now Ons With The Story!!**_

**_Kira's Prov._**

"Hey Kira," A voice said cooley. I quikly turned and saw Ikuto and Utau on a tree branch looking at me!?

"I-Ikuto!" I said as Ikuto jumped off and landed right infront of ME!

Causing me to fall and land on top of Kukai!

"K-Kira..." I opended my eyes and say Kukai under me, are lips were about 1-2 inches away from each other.

"Gomenasai!" I said quikly getting off of him.

"Ikuto U R So Dead!" I quess Tadase heard that cause when he came he swung his staff at Ikuto- nee.

"Calm down, gawd..." Utau said with a annoyed expression.

"Utau- nee!" I exclaimed when she jumped of the tree, as soon as she reached the ground I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oi Kira people are here." Utau said sending a _'don't laugh'_ glare to Amu.

"K-Kira," Dang it I 4got all about Kukai! And 4 some idiotic reason I felt my face heat up?

"Um!" I said as I turned to face Kukai. I felt the air heavy, Why!?

"Kira, can I talk to you?" Kukai sounded nervous, Oh No, Is it cause of what had happend!

"Yea, talk." I said gathering up my cool that I had around the begging of school.**_(Saku- Chapter 1 Peoples!)_**

Then I felt Ikuto and Utau looking at me, "Do they know are secret?"

I looked up at them and nodded.

"How?" I heard Utau say.

"Coughing,Blood,Fangs..." Was what I said and Ikuto slightly hit me on the head.

"Baka.." "Ehh,Ehh, Ohh..." Then I felt some1 pull me away.

"K-Kukai!?" I exclaimed ,we were in the forest...

"I have to tell you something in private," I heard him say uneasy.

"Kukai, Did I do something wrong?" I said on the brink of crying.

"No, hold on were almost there." Kukai said still not looking at me?

**_Kukai's Prov._**

_'Gah, My Bodys Moving On Its Own, Gomenasai Kira- chan!!'_

After what seemed like a hour **_(Saku- actually only a few mins)_** we reached a cliff where there was flowers surrounding the edge.

"Shugoi!" I heard Kira say. As I turned to her I said,

"Kira, If I'm not able to stop myself then stop me." And as soon as I said that she looked at me a comfused look.

"From- From what?" she sounded scared...

"From me, Kira- chan, I-I Lo-ve Y-You..." I studderd.

"Kuka---" I cut her off as I pressed my lips against hers.

After a few seconds I broke the kiss and looked in Kira's eye's, they were wide, staring at me.

"Ku-Kuka-i..." I looked away.

"Kukai!" I heard then all of a sudden I felt two lips quikley press against mine.

"Arigatashi, Kukai..." Kira looked at me with a blush appearing on her face. "Kira," I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Oi, what are you doing with my cousin!" Ikuto said ruining the moment, why did he sound angery though.

"Ikuto---" Ikuto grabbed her hand and went towards Utau.

"Oi Utau, what should we do?" I over heard Ikuto say to Utau.

"Idk, but I think we should go now." Utau replied to her brother.

"Ikuto- nee, let go your hurting my hand!" Kira complained. Ikuto relesed her hand and Kira ran up to me.

"Gomenasai, Ikuto just likes being over protective!" Kira said bowing her head to me.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my chest.

Then kissed her once again on the lips. And lowering to her neck.

"K-Kukai!" Kira exclaimed in shock.

"Why Yo---" "Kawaii!" Utau ran up to us and then said.

"Kukai, you could be with Kira-chan but, just to let you know, **IfYouHurtKiraYou'llPayWithYourLife**!" I just sweatdropped and nodded.

"Utau!" Ikuto exclaimed coming from behind her.

Utau sent a glare to her older brother.

"Fine..." Ikuto said. "I'm gonna go find Amu now..." Ikuto jumped up and left.

"I'm gonna leave you two." Utau said smiling then walking away.

"I feel ditched..." Kira said pulling on my shirt.

"Hey, I'm still here you know." I introuppted be4 she could say anything else.

"I know that I mean I feel dichted by Utau- nee and Ikuto- nee..." Kira said trying to act smart.

"You talk alot..." I said getting her once again by the waist and pulling her close to me.

"Well wat do you plan to do about it?" Kira said blushing slightly.

"This," I planted my lips against hers. Pulling her more closer each second.

After a min, we broke apart for air.

"K-Kukai, how many times are you gonna makeout with me?" Kira said gasping for air.

"Awww, Kira- koi dosn't like it when I makeout with her..." I said giving her the puppy eyes.

"Ne, Kukai! What if Utau and Ikuto are still here!" Kira said as she put her hands around my neck.

"Well lets check? Oh and just 2 let u know, It all starts with you now." I suggested. Then she grabbed my hand she was kinda blushing.

And started we starded walking in the forest again.

And when we got half way there there we saw.....

**_Saku- Its Done!_**

**_Kira- *Blushing Madly* Wat Happend!!_**

**_Kukai- Easy there I---_**

**_Saku- Don't Tell Her Yet!!_**

**_Amu- When Do I Come Out Again!_**

**_Rima- I hardly come out!_**

**_Kira- Thats cause I'm the Main Charecter!_**

**_Kukai- So am I. -pulls Kira closer-_**

**_Saku- Please Do That Somewere Else!_**

**_Kukai- Fine._**

**_Kira- Nooo!_**

**_Every1- 0.o_**

**_Kira- *Face Flushes* Uhhhh..._**

**_Saku- Anyways Thanxs 4 Reviewing!!_**

**_Ikuto- Any how Look 4ward 2 Saku's Next Story, The Great Shugomonium._**

**_Saku- Yep, Yep! Look 4wards!_**

**_Every1- ByeBye!_**

* * *


	9. Argument

**_Saku- Yayz! Thanx Again 4 Reviewing 4 The People That Did! ;)_**

**_Kira- Whats The Chappie Called._**

**_Saku- Read The ToP!_**

**_Kukai- Hey, no screaming at Kira- koi. *Pulls Kira closer to him*_**

**_Saku- 0.o, Stop That, Do that Some Where ElSe!_**

**_Amu- Well someones pissed._**

**_Saku- I'm not pissed I'm just stressed cause I'm bird sitting and the bird won't let me sleep, and the chirping is loud it hurts my ears, Gomenasai, Kira&Kukai._**

**_Kira and Kukai- Its fine._**

**_Rima- Whaaa! I hardly come out!_**

**_Amu- Where the heck did Ikuto go?_**

**_Ikuto- *comes from behind Amu* Y? Miss Me?_**

**_Amu- *Blushes* N-No! *Runs behind Kira*_**

**_Kira- Ikuto, stop harassing Amu..._**

**_Ikuto- Do you want to go out with Kukai?_**

**_Kukai- What!_**

**_Kira and Ikuto start fighting._**

**_Saku- Well On With The Story, Kira, Ikuto, Stop Fighing And Do The Disclaimer!!_**

**_Ikuto- Saku does not own SC or Us Peach Pit Does. *Glares daggers at Kira*_**

**_Kira- But she does own me, my chara's, my transformations, ect. *Glares daggers back at Ikuto._**

**_Saku- Stop It! Anyways Story Time. *Hits Ikuto and Kira on the back of there head*_**

**_Ikuto&Kira- Ouch!_**

**_Saku- Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Normal Prov/Forest_**

"A-Amu- chan!?" Kira shouted.

"Ikuto?" Kukai looked at the two, Ikuto had Amu pinned to a tree, Amu blushing like mad, but this time it was Ikuto's turn to pull Amu to his chest.

"Amu? Ikuto What R U Doing Harassing My Friend!" Kira said tackling Ikuto to the ground.

"Oi Kira get off." Ikuto said pushing off his cuzion.

"Aww, Ikuto- nee ever scince you had a crush on Amu you never had any time to play with me and Utau any more." Kira pouted.

Amu blushed.

"What ever, here." Ikuto said offering her his hand to get up.

"I'm fine." Kira said getting up ignoring Ikuto's helping hand.

"Alright." Ikuto said taking back his hand.

Ikuto stared at Kira, while Kira stared at Ikuto. "Why. You used to be with me and Utau all the time, now she's the center of your world." Kira said building up tears in her eyes.

Ikuto turned away, Kira starded running until she bummped into a tree.

"Ouch." Kira said rubbing her head. She looked around, she couldn't remember the trail back, she was lost in the woods alone.

"Ku-Kukai, I-Kuto, Am-u-chan..." Her voice was trailed off. She heard birds chirping, the wind blowing a certin rythem.

Kira went to a spot where the trees allowed sunlight. And started to sing. _**(Saku- Lyrics On the bottom )**_

**_-Stand Still And Look Pretty, by The Wreckers-_**

_"I want to paint my face_

_And pretend I'm someone else_

_Sometimes I get so fed up_

_I don't even want to look at myself_

_But people have problems that are worse than mine_

_I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time_

_And I hate the way you look at me I have to say_

_I wish I could start over_

_I am slowly falling apart_

_I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start_

_You might think it's easy being me_

_You just stand still, look pretty._

_Sometimes I find myself shaking_

_In the middle of the night_

_And then it hits me and I can't_

_I can't believe this is my life_

_But people have problems that are worse than mine_

_I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time_

_And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths_

_I'm not strong enough to deal with it._

_I am slowly falling apart_

_I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start_

_You might think it's easy being me_

_Just stand still, look pretty._

_I am slowly falling apart_

_I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start_

_You might think it's easy being me_

_Just stand still, look pretty."_

With that the song was over, she was getting tired and went up on a tree branch a slept there.

**_Back With The Others_**

"Where do you think she ran off to?" Kukai asked in a worried tone.

"Gah, Ikuto, Does She Usually Does This!" Amu said trying to keep up with Ikuto and Kukai.

"Quiet, I think I hear singing!" Ikuto scolded.

"I am slowly falling apart, I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start, You might think it's easy being me, Just stand still, look pretty..." Then the song was over.

They rushed over to were they heard the singing, but saw nothing.

"Yoru, do you feel a chara presens?" Ikuto said looking over at Yoru.

"Yes, 'Nya" Yoru said pointing to a tree. Ikuto looked up and saw 3 sleeping figures.

"Kukai, stand here." Ikuto said placing Kukai near,under the tree branch Kira was on.

Ikuto got a rock and Throw it at Kira which caused her to fall into Kukai's arms. Which left Kira blushing.

"K-Kukai, huh wait _I'mStillInTheForest_!" Kira said getting out of Kukai's arms or at least trying to, Kukai wasn't letting her.

"Kukai, put me down!" Kira said struggling.

"I'm comfused." Amu said looking at Kira.

Kira stoped struggling and looked over to Amu, "Why?"

"A while ago was I making out with a vampire?!" Amu said pointing at Ikuto.

"Well,....." Kira started

* * *

**_Saku- Its Done!_**

**_Kira- *Giggles* I load you Amu._**

**_Ikuto- Kira be nice._**

**_Kira- There U Go Again! *getting pissed off*_**

**_Saku- Save it 4 the story..._**

**_Kira&Ikuto- Fine. *Glarring daggers at eachother*_**

**_Saku- We'll I have 2 go now. ByeBye! (Leaving be4 Ikuto and Kira kill eachother.)_**


	10. Nagihiko's ReturnNew Intrest 4 him 2

**_Saku- It's Dones!_**

**_Ikuto- finally?_**

**_Saku- I ran out of ideas..._**

**_Nagihiko- That makes sense I guess._**

**_Saku- Nagihiko!_**

**_Kira- Who?_**

**_Amu- Nagihiko!_**

**_Kira- Who The Heck Is Nagihiko!_**

**_Saku- You'll find out in this story._**

**_Kukai- Just go on with the story._**

**_Saku- Fine, Ikuto, Kira go ahead..._**

**_Ikuto&Kira- alright._**

**_Ikuto- Saku does not own SC or its charecters Plus the songs put in them._**

**_Kira- But she does own me, my chara's, my transformations, ect._**

**_Saku- Yay! Story Time!_**

* * *

**_Amu's Prov./Still In The The Forest!_**

"Well..."Kira started.

"What!?" I said looking at Ikuto.

"Ikuto- nee, isn't exacly a vampire, hes more of a cat. A creature that um, is kinda like a vampire but um, instead of suking blood for a meal they, drink it to mark the one they love." Kira explained.

Kira looked at me, but all I had was a 0.o expresion.

"Amu- chan?" Kira said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Y-Yea?" I said turning to Kira and still having the 0.o expresion.

"Uh, lets just head back to camp, the woods are starting to creep me out. Come on Kira!" Kukai said getting Kira by the hand and going on a 100- meter dash. Poor Kira she's just dangling there.

"Come on," Ikuto said grabbing me by my arm, throwing me up to his shoulder and catching up to Kukai and Kira. That was fast, but now I feel dizzy...

"Can We Walk Now!" I screamed and heard Kira say along with me.

"Fine." "Whatever." Kukai then Ikuto gave in. Wow they didn't even put up a fight?

Ikuto let me down while Kukai stopped and let Kira catch her breath.

"I'm-tired.." Kira said between breaths and collapsed near a tree.

"I feel dizy..." I collapsed next to her. Then we laughted together.

"You're no fun," Kukai said sitting next to Kira and pulling her closer to him.

"To bad, you have to deal with it." Kira said folding her arms over her chest.

"You guys are such a cheesy couple," Ikuto said taking a seat near me and strait up kissing me.

"I-Ikuto," I said falling back. Ikuto was now on top of me. Dang It!

"Maybe so, but at least me and Kira will be together for a long time." I heard Kukai say. And saw Kira's eyes widen with a blush appearing on her face.

"Wait what!?" I heard Kira protest.

"Um hello, am I disrupting something, Amu-chan?" I heard some1 say, It wasn't Kira or Kukai or Ikuto, then who was it.

"Ikuto get off me." I said bluntly to see who said that, so Ikuto got off and I saw, Nagihiko!

"Nagihiko!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ohayo, Amu- chan." Wait ohayo, Wait A Minute! WeWereInTheWoods4AWholeNight!!

"Yo, Nagihiko." Kukai said getting up and shaking his hand. Ikuto just started at him.

"Amu- chan, who's he?" Kira asked now sitting next to Ikuto.

"Um, this is my friend from when I was in Elementry school. Fujisaki Nagihiko." I intoroduced. Now I have to intoduce Kira, Hey Wait A Min!

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, and who are you?" I was beaten to it by Nagihiko.

"I'm Zuki Kira." Kira she could atleast smile...

"Nice to meet you." Nagihiko said putting on a friendly smile. See Kira thats how you smile.

"Amu- chan, I'm not smiling cause I don't know him..." Kira said turning to me, How Did She Know What I Was Thinking.

"It's writting on your face that your asking me that... But not literaly its just that easy to see." Kira said getting up and looking at me.

"Uhhh...""Lets go back to camp I'm hungery" Kukai complain. And saw Kira walk to Kukai.

"Alright!" She said hugging him as they walked out of the forest.

"Heh, you pick cute friends Amu- chan." Nagihiko said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oi, thats my cuzion you know." Ikuto said getting up and walking to Nagihiko.

"Calm down, Tsukami- san, its not like that..." Nagihiko, Man, Kira was right Ikuto is to over protective!

"Amu- chan, lets go!" Kira came back and looking at Ikuto strangly.

"Ikuto- nee, what r u doing to him? What did I tell you about threatning people with that gaze, it even freaks me out..." Kira shrugged.

"Hey Kira, what happend to Kukai?" I asked starting to get comfused.

"He went to see Tadase, so I decided scince I don't like him I could come and get you three and we could eat." Kira said putting on a smile.

"Three?" Nagihiko and Ikuto asked comfused.

"Yes, Amu- chan, Ikuto- nee, and now Nagihiko- kun!" Kira said taking hold of Nagihiko's hand.

"Come on!" I said getting Ikuto's hand and then we left out of the forest. Lol, I could see a slight blush on Nagihiko.

* * *

**_Saku- Dones! _**

**_Kira- Can I sleep now... _**

**_Amu- No. _**

**_Saku- Uhh... I'm sleepy so Ikuto Kira Hurry Up So I Can Sleep. _**

**_Ikuto- Fine. Saku does not own us, music, or Shugo Chara _**

**_Kira- But she own me, and my transformastion, Chara's, and ect. _**

**_Saku- Yayz! Now ByeBye!!_**


	11. End of Camp!

**_Saku- Dones! Kira,Ikuto can you go I'm behind schedule, so please._**

**_Ikuto&Kira- Whatever..._**

**_Ikuto- Saku does not own SC or Us. Nor the Music._**

**_Kira- But she owns me, and chara's, ect._**

**_Saku- Well that was shorter than usual.... Well Here Is The Story. Oh, and I'm ending the camp thing I really don't know how camps go so yea... Story Time!!_**

* * *

**_Amu's Prove. Still..._**

"Gah, camps finally over!" I sighned getting into r bus. Nagihiko is coming along scince he will take position of Star Chair. With his chara Rythem.

"I'm tired!" Kira said collapsing on the couch.

"Yea, same here running is so troublesome..." Rima said collapsing next to her with me following.

"Neh, I'm being copied!" Kira whinned. Then looking at Rima. "Hey Rima- chan, if your in my grade then how come your shorter than me and Amu- chan?" Rima just shrugged.

"Don't ask..." Rima said looking at me.

"Yea, way long story... Don't wanna go back." Now it was my turn to shrug.

Great now kira has a 0.o expression, "Gomenasai, I asked..." Kira said shrugging. Whats Up With All The Girls Shrugging Now!

"Yo!" Kukai said coming into the bus along with Tadase- kun and Nagihiko- kun.

They sat down on the boys couch.

Rima looked at me then opened her mouth, which was a _BIG_ mistake. "Kukai, Nagihiko, how about we switch places with you!" They just nodded while Kira was giving a death glare to Rima.

The 2 boys got up and so did we and swiched places. "What! I don't get a say in this!" Kira said shoked at me and Rima.

"Hey Amu, should we tell Nagihiko, about Kira?" Rima asked polightly to me. Kira just got wide eyed.

"U guys don't plan on that right! I have 2 keep it a secret from as much as possible! You're lucky I didn't get Ikuto- nee to earse your mind." Kira winned starting to freak out.

"Come on Kira- koi, don't over react..." Kukai said pulling Kira closer to him. "Alright." Kira sighned then smiled.

"Alright but I get to tell him..." Kira smiled then hugged Kukai. "Nagihiko when I tell you this promise to keep it a secret." She said getting out of Kukai's grip and turning to Nagihiko.

"Alright." Wait did Nagihiko move a little closer to her?

**_Nagihiko's Prov._**

"Alright." I said scooting a little closer to her, hopely no one saw.

"I-I'm a vampire." Kira mumbled then looked at Kukai... "Please Don't Hate Me!" She pleaded.

I lifted my hand and brushed her cheek. She looked up at me and smiled!

"Oi, hands off _my_ ,Kira." Kukai said pulling her closer to him. I saw Kira sweatdrop.

Then Nikaidou sensei came in, "U guys ready to go?" He asked curiosly. Glancing over to Kukai and Kira...

"Yes, were ready lets go." Tadase said and the bus took off.

I heard Rima wisper to Amu. And then saw Amu making hand signals to Kira. Then Kira giggled and nodded. 'What r they thinking?'

Kira, Amu, and Rima got up and looked over to me, Soma- san, and Hatori- san?

"Amu, get Nagihiko, I'll get Tadase, while Kira gets Kukai!" Rima said looking at the two.

"Right!" They both said with an evil smile. Then they went to us in orderly form.

"Now!" Rima exclaimed. Kira got a hold of Kukai by his hands and put them behind his back holding him hostage.

Rima did the same to Tadase. And now Amu did the same to me....

"What are you doing, Kira- koi." Kukai complained.

"Marishiro- san!" Tadase winned.

"Amu- chan can you please get off me!" I said as polightly as I could. Then the bus started and the girls fell flat on their butt...

"Rima, NeVeR talk me into that Again!" Kira said getting up while rubbing her rump.

"Same." Amu agreed.

"You guys r mean... I just wanted to put the boys dresses..." Rima said which made me and the rest glance at her.

**-Silence-**

"Well I'm tired!" Kira exclamid out of the blue.

"Its still day.." I asked comfused.

"What! Omg, its coming sooner, Gah, were is my cellphone." Kira said rushing to her suite case. Grabbing her cellphone.

She flipped it open and starded texting. "Hey, when was that Yaya girl gonna come to Middle school?" She said turning to us.

"If I reamember correctly, she should come on monday and we will start 7th." Tadase said looking at her.

"Can I tell you guys somthing?" Kira said with her head down.

**_Kukai's Prov._**

"Can I tell you guys something?" Kira said with her head down. 4 some reason my stomache started to ache when she said that.

We all came in a circle around her.

"I'm leaving soon..." Kira said looking down...

* * *

**_Saku- Yayz How did you guys like it!_**

**_Kukai- Kira's Leaving!_**

**_Kira- I am a vampire... I don't wanna suck my friends blood..._**

**_Kukai- So your leaving me!_**

**_Saku- Save It 4 The Next Chappie!!_**

**_Kira&Kukai- Fine...._**

**_Saku- Oh and people, thanxs 4 reviewing! But sadly I'm probably gonna end this story at the next chappie... But No Worries! There Will Be A Sequel, I Decided On The Name Of It! It's Gonna Be Called New Moon! I Will Try And Have It Out By 2marrow! Please Review!_**

**_Kira&Kukai&Saku- ByeBye!_**

**_Disclamer- I own nothing but, I do own Kira and her stuff. {P.S I might continue, I'll try to have the next chappie and new story out 2day or 2marrow.... Please Read New Moon As Soon As It's Out! DX}_**


	12. Leaving, Sisters?

**_Saku- Woah, Now I'm Really Behind Scedule!! Please Do The Disclameir Some1!! I Don't Care Who But Some1!!_**

**_Amu- I will... saku does not own anything or us but she does own Kira and ect. Plus she also dosn't own the music..._**

**_Saku- Yay Now On With The Story!_**

* * *

**_Kukai's Prov._**

"You're what?" I asked comfused. _'Please tell me this isn't happening!'_

"I'm leaving, but its only temporary, well atleast until We get to high school I'll come back..." Kira said with her head down.

"Why?" Amu said looking at her new friend comfused, tears starting to form.

"Um, well my mother has to teach me how to suck blood, earase memories, and a bunch of other stuff..." Kira said looking up at her friend.

"So you're leaving me!" I blurded out, which made me center of attention now, p.s. Nikaidou is to busy listening to his ipod and watching the road.

"K-Kukai..." Kira said facing me with sad eyes.

"Gomenasai! I knew I should've protested to my mom when I was going into Red Wood!" Kira said staring at me with sad eyes still.

"Uh, I feel disy..." Kira said holding her hands to her head. Then collapsed coughing up blood.

"K-Kira!" Nagihiko said looking disgusded.

"It hurts!" Kira said complaining holding her mouth to try and stop the bleeding.

"It happens again..." Amu said whipping away her tears trying to smile.

"Whatever..." I said looking away. I could feel eyes staring at me.

"Ummm, did we introupt something?" I heard a young voice ask cuiously.

"Kyra, Kia? Wat are YoU doing here? Where's mama or Kyan!" Kira said getting up holding her mouth, she still has blood dripping out.

**_Normal Prov._**

"You're pathetic... out of all of us you were the last to obtain your vampire powers, and you're the middle child! Lol..." The girl known as Kyra said mokingly.

"And I'm the youngest and I still got my powers before you..." The next girl known as Kia said in a sweet but moking voice to her older sister Kira.

"Wait, you're her sister!" Kukai said turning to see the situation.

He blushed at the sight of the two girls at the window.

Kyra- had purple hair tied up in two pony tails. Her hair lenth was medium. She had ocean blue eyes, holding a cat plushy with another cat plushy hanging on to the first one. A purple turtle neck shirt, a purple, black, and white plaid skirt, Black shoes, and also wearing dark almost black purple stokings.

Kia- had pink hair hanging losly with a head band with ribbon on had midnight pink eyes,  
She was wearing A pink dress with lace around the coller going down then going around her waist and on its sleeve, and a ribbon in the middle of the lace on the coller.

Kira turned and saw Kukai blushing and an imaganary sword stabbed her through her heart.

"Well what do you two want!?" Kira exclaimed going up to the window a few feet left from.

"We came here to pick you up, mama told us to." Kia said cheerful getting off the window with her older sister following behind, just silent.

"Yea so hurry up, mamas about to wake up, she got angery that you text her so early..." Kyra said putting on a friendly smile.

"Whatever..." Kira said looking to the side.

"Alright now say goodbye to your friends and lets get going! Mamas' gonna wake up soon.." Kia said hopping on her sisters back. **_(Saku- Kyra)_**

"B-But! Alright..." Kira said turning to her sisters then looking at the rest of the gang and walking up first to Tadase.

"Byebye Hatori- san, srry I thought you were gay the first time I met you..." Kira said hugging Tadase.

"You thought I was gay!" Tadase exclaimed dumbed founded.

"Next person!" Kira said walking away to Amu.

"Bye, Amu- chan sorry that I have to leave as soon as that Nadishiko left, gomenasai." She hugged Amu who hugged back.

Then Kira moved to Nagihiko, "Bye, srry we didn't get a chance to get to know each other, Gomenasai." She hugged Nagihiko who again hugged back.

Then she went to Rima, "Bye Rima, srry I took most of the attention from you, gomenasai." Instead of Kira hugging Rima, Rima hugged Kira.

Then Kira went up to Kukai finally, "Kukai, Aritashi." She kissed him and parted from him. "Aritashi, Kira, please don't go." Kukai said hugging Kira tightly.

After a minute Kukai relested her and she wisperd in his ear, "I'll come back for you, I promise."

"Come on lets go!" Kia said pulling Kira away towards the window.

"Bye peoples!" Kia said before jumping up and exclaiming, "Vampire _princess_, power up!"

Kia- was now having dark dark red hair still with that head band just now the ribbond on it were red. Her eyes were now blood red. She head red shoes that matched her eyes with pupleish and whiteish stokings with black lace on it. Also with a miny purple dress with white ruffles. She had Armwarmers that were purple. And was wearing a Red ribbons around her neck as a choker neckless, and some near her sholders.

"Vampire _Princess_, Kia!" She exclaimed as soon as the transformation was done.

"Vampire _princess_, power up." Kyra said cooley jumping up.

Kyra- was now with light purple hair wearing the same thing as her yonger sister Kia except with light purple eyes to match her hair.

"Vampire _princess_, Kyra." Kyra said trying to sound cool hiding her excitment.

"Vampire _princess_, power up!" Kira said jumping up.

Kira- had now puplish blueish hair and on the side on her hair it was breaded. She had icy blue eyes, whith a white fluffy scarf and black choker underneth it. Wearing a black tanktop whith black lace on the trim of the shirt and on the bottom with a black beaded chain with a cross hanging on it. A blue skirt with layers in it. And wearing the exact same shoes as her sisters except blue.

"Vampire _Princess Leader_, Kira!" Kira exclaimed and the three fell on the floor.

"What you're the leader! Wha, Kia wanted to be the leader!" Kia complained.

"Come on! I could sense are mothers' waking up now lets go!" Kyra said jumping out the window to their house.

Kira turned to Kukai and said, "_I promise_..."

With that Kia and Kyra and including Kira left not to be seen again, or so they thought.

* * *

**_Saku- Its' done._**

**_Kira- I left with my sisters?_**

**_Saku- yes yes you did..._**

**_Kukai- Don't forget to Read New Moon As soon as its posted up! Its the seqel!_**

**_Kira- Jep Jep, don't 4get to review._**

**_Everyone- See U Soon During New Moon!!_**


	13. Note, Please Read

**_Alrighty Guys As U Know Vamprise Is Now Over, yes. And Know I Will Foucas On The Great Shugomonium and Start On New Moon._**

**_So Make Sure U Read Both Of Them! I Work Hard 2 Do This, I Only Get Like Wat, 10 Mins On The Computer Every Day When Its A School Day!!_**

**_So Please Review Its Really Apreciated..._**

**_Kira- Review Review Review!!_**

**_Gah, Get Out! I'm Still Talking To Them!!_**

**_Kira- Fine......._** -Leaves-

**_Good, And As Kira Said, Review Please!_**

**_Kira! U Could Come Out Now!_**

**_Kira- Finally..._**

**_Do Disclaimer 4 The Whole Story..._**

**_Kira- Whatever, At least I could do something._**

**_Hurry Up Before I Get Kia or Kyra or Kyan To Do It!_**

**_Kira- Fine!_**

**_Kira- Saku does not own anything but me, my transformations, charas, attacks, ect._**

**_Thanx, Now If U Excuse Me I'll Work On My Storyies Now.... I Have Nothing 2 Do If Ur Wondering..................._**

**_Kira and Saku- ByeBye!!_**

**_~Nya_**


End file.
